Ketika Alien Jatuh Cinta
by Rainy Jung
Summary: Banyak orang bilang jatuh cinta bisa terjadi pada siapa saja, dimana saja dan kapan saja. Begitupun jatuh cinta bisa terjadi pada seorang alien di planetnya yang antah berantah. HOMIN. YUNHOxCHANGMIN


Ketika Alien Jatuh Cinta

.

"Banyak orang bilang jatuh cinta bisa terjadi pada siapa saja, dimana saja dan kapan saja. Begitupun jatuh cinta bisa terjadi pada seorang alien di planetnya yang antah berantah."

.

"Rainy Jung Present"

An Alternative Universe

.

Oneshot

.

Changmin | Yunho

HOMIN! Changmin!boy Yunho!boy.

Rate : Aman

.

"Ketika Alien Jatuh Cinta"

.

"Kau itu tidak normal! Dasar anak aneh!"

"Huuu... bicara saja tidak bisa. Bisu, ya?"

"Liat itu matanya.. aneh, seperti makhluk asing."

"Benar. Dasar alien, harusnya kau tidak tinggal disini. Pergi sana ke planetmu sendiri hahahahaaa..."

"A-aku.. aku.. alien.. aku bukan.. alien."

"Apa?"

Bugh

Anak lelaki yang sedari tadi menunduk mendengar semua cemoohan terhadapnya tersungkur ke tanah ketika sebuah batu sebesar kepalan bayi mendarat bebas di pelipisnya. Anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membiasakan rasa perih dan pening yang datang secara bersamaan di kepalanya.

"YA!"

Anak lelaki yang masih tersungkur itu tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan dari suara yang ia kenal, matanya berjalan ke atas melihat punggung anak lelaki yang tengah menghadang tiga anak yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"Yunho- _hyung_.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya anak itu sambil menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah _hyung_ nya yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

"Oh.. Cha.. Changmin.. uhmm.." jawab sang _hyung_ sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Changmin, anak itu mengangguk sedikit mendengar jawaban Yunho- _hyung_ nya kemudian kembali menatap ganas tiga anak lelaki yang masih berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Ya! Siapa kalian yang bisa melakukan ini pada _hyung_ ku, hah?" Changmin mengangkat dagunya menantang tiga anak yang bahkan lebih tua darinya.

Anak yang lebih besar diantara lainnya terkekeh pelan membalas tatapan mata Changmin, "Lalu siapa dia yang seenaknya main ke kompleks kami?

Changmin tersenyum miring mendengarnya, "Aah.. benar. Ini kompleks kalian, ya?" kemudian Changmin berjongkok mengambil batu yang membuat _hyung_ nya terluka, memainkannya sejenak sambil menatap tajam ke arah tiga anak yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kalau begitu... ini, aku kembalikan kompleks kalian!" Ujar Changmin sambil melempar batu itu sekuat tenaga ke arah anak yang paling besar.

"Akh..." anak itu memegangi perutnya yang terkena lemparan batu, membuat matanya mulai berkaca akibat rasa sakit.

Changmin tersenyum remeh melihatnya, "Masih untung aku melemparnya ke perutmu bukan ke kepalamu yang besar itu!" setelah itu ia kembali memungut batu yang lebih besar yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Ya! Jika kalian tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama, lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini!" Titah Changmin sambil mengangkat tangannya yang bersiap melempar batu lagi.

"Ayo.. kita pergi.."

"Ayo.. ayo.."

Mereka bertiga lari secepat mungkin meninggalkan taman kompleks dengan Changmin yang tersenyum puas, mereka pergi sebelum mengetahui kalau Changmin adalah anak terkuat di kompleksnya.

Changmin melempar batu yang menjadi senjatanya ke sembarang tempat, menghela napas menatap tetangganya sejak balita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _hyung_ sendiri masih menunduk bingung di tanah.

"YA!" teriak Changmin ganas membuat Yunho semakin merunduk ketakutan.

Changmin terduduk di hadapannya kemudian mengangkat kepala Yunho yang sedari tadi tertunduk, menatap darah segar yang sudah mengalir di pelipisnya. Changmin mengeluarkan sapu tangannya kemudian menghapus jejak-jejak darah disana.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan jangan main ke kompleks ini."

"Uhm.." jawab Yunho sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Terus? Ngapain masih kesini? Sendirian lagi." cerca Changmin dengan tanpa sadar tangannya menekan pelipis Yunho terlalu keras.

"Ah.. ah.. _appo.. appo_.." Yunho meringis sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Changmin dan dibalas tatapan tajam dari sang empunya tangan.

" _Appo?_ Makanya jangan coba-coba main sendirian, eoh?"

Yunho kembali mengangguk patuh, "Uhmm... tadi kupu-kupu... buat Changmin... kupu-kupu warna ungu terbang.. terbang kesini." Jelas Yunho sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya menyerupai kupu-kupu yang ia bicarakan.

Changmin terdiam sejenak menatap Yunho kemudian ingatan kemarin lusa tentang ia meminta Yunho untuk menangkapkan kupu-kupu untuknya mulai tergambar di kepalanya.

"Ah... kupu-kupu? Aku sudah melupakannya, _hyung_. Jadi tidak usah dicari lagi." Ucap Changmin kemudian meniupi luka Yunho, mengundang tawa geli dari Yunho yang merasakan udara halus menerpa lukanya yang sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi.

"Tapi, Changmin... _hyung_ sudah janji untuk menangkap kupu-kupu buat Changmin... uhmm, _eomma_ bilang janji harus ditepati. _Hyung_ mau nepati janji..." ucap Yunho sambil memainkan bibirnya gugup.

Changmin menatap Yunho datar, "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak menginginkan kupu-kupu itu, jadi berhenti mencarinya."

"Tapi, Changmin.. _eomma_ bilang..."

"Ssshhhh... _hyung,_ aku lelah mendengar ucapan bibi Jung." Ucap Changmin menutup mulut Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya.

Yunho menatap jari telunjuk Changmin yang menempel di bibirnya kemudian menatap Changmin dan berkedip beberapa kali, "Tapi, Changmin..."

" _Hyung!_ Apa kau secerewet bibi Jung?"

Yunho menunduk dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, gawat kalau Changmin sudah menatapnya ganas seperti itu, "Uhmm..."

Changmin tersenyum melihat Yunho yang tertunduk dengan wajah polos kemudian tidak lama air mukanya berubah ketika matanya menangkap luka di pelipis sang _hyung._

" _Hyung_..." panggil Changmin pelan yang dibalas kedipan tanya dari anak lelaki yang terpaut dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Tadi... saat _hyung_ dikatai alien.. harusnya _hyung_ diam saja."

Tatapan polos Yunho kini berubah menjadi tatapan tanya sekaligus tidak percaya setelah mendengar ucapan anak yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini.

"Jangan salah sangka _hyung_ , aku berbicara seperti ini karena aku tidak ingin _hyung_ terluka. Jika _hyung_ diam, _hyung_ tidak akan terluka seperti ini." Jelas Changmin mengerti tatapan Yunho terhadapnya.

Yunho menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan rumput-rumput dengan jemarinya, "Changmin- _ah_... _hyung_ aneh.. tapi, bukan alien. _Hyung_ tidak seperti kalian.. tapi, bukan alien. Changmin tahu 'kan _hyung_ bukan alien?"

Changmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho. _Hyung_ nya bukan alien seperti anak-anak nakal itu bilang, tapi kenapa ia harus ikut-ikutan menyakiti hati _hyung_ nya yang polos ini.

Changmin tahu, bagaimana pun juga, Yunho tetaplah Yunho. Yunho walau dengan segala keterbatasan mentalnya tetaplah Yunho. Changmin adalah anak yang menerima Yunho sebagai sahabat dan _hyung_ nya sejak kecil, ia adalah anak yang paling tahu tentang keadaan Yunho, ia tahu menyuruh Yunho diam bukanlah cara yang benar.

Changmin tersenyum tipis kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Yunho lembut, " _Arra_ , _hyung_ bukan alien. Tapi, _hyung_.. ayo kita bermain."

"Uhm.. main?" balas Yunho yang masih terpaku dengan rumput-rumput di dekat kakinya, terlihat tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Changmin.

"Iya main. Bayangkan kita sedang berada di planet binatang—"

"Tidak ada planet seperti itu. Di dunia ini hanya ada sembilan planet.. uhm.. Merkurius, Venus, Bumi, Mars, Ju—"

"YA!"

Yunho tersentak kaget dengan teriakan Changmin, tapi ingatannya tentang planet-planet yang sudah ia pelajari di sekolahnya masih berputar di kepalanya, "Jupiter, Saturnus, Ura—"

" _Hyung!_ Hanya dengarkan aku!" perintah Changmin kesal yang disambut anggukan patuh—takut— dari Yunho. Changmin menghela napasnya, inilah kelebihan Yunho- _hyung_ nya—bukan membuat orang kesal— dibalik segala keterbatasannya Yunho memiliki kemampuan mengingat lebih hebat dari orang biasa. Sebut saja _Autistic Savant,_ dimana sindrom ini menunjukan sebuah kondisi seseorang memiliki kapasitas atau kemampuan yang mendalam dan luar biasa, yang jauh melebihi derajat yang dianggap normal.

Changmin menutup matanya, "Bayangkan kita adalah penghuni planet animal." Changmin berhenti dan menatap Yunho sejenak, wanti-wanti jika _hyung_ nya itu memotong ucapannya lagi, melihat Yunho menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat Changmin pun melanjutkan rencana bermainnya.

" _Hyung_ adalah alien terkuat di planet ini.. hmm.. _hyung_ adalah... harimau elang —"

"Tidak ada makhluk seperti itu..." Yunho terdiam menyadari tatapan Changmin yang mengancam. "Emh.. harimau elang?" tanya Yunho mencoba mengikuti permainan Changmin.

Changmin memasang wajah bahagia ketika Yunho mulai menanggapinya, "Iya _hyung_! Kau adalah harimau yang kuat dengan tatapan mata tajam seperti elang yang siap melindungi planet animal dari para penjahat..."

"Lalu Changmin?"

Changmin terlihat berpikir sambil mengetuk dagunya, "Aku? Hmm... ular laut? Tidak.. kuda terbang? atau.."

"Bambi. Bambi manis. Changmin manis seperti bambi." Potong Yunho tiba-tiba.

Changmin terdiam mendengarnya, entah kenapa pipinya memanas sekarang, " _Arraseo_. Aku bambi. Hmm.. enaknya bambi apa, ya? Ular bambi?"

"Hanya bambi. Bambi yang manis." Jawab Yunho singkat lalu tertunduk malu.

Changmin tersenyum melihatnya, padahal ia sangat tidak suka dipanggil manis, tapi, "Baiklah.. aku adalah bambi dan _hyung_ Harimau yang kuat."

Changmin berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Yunho agar ikut berdiri, "Ayo _hyung_ , kita mulai misi penyelamatan, _hyung_ yang memimpin misi ini."

" _Kajja_!"

.

.

"Bambi.. bambi.. kemarilah."

Changmin menghela napas lalu kembali memfokuskan lensa kameranya ke objek yang tengah ia incar, seekor jerapah. "Sebentar, ya, _hyung_."

"Bambi..."

Changmin menjauhkan lensa kamera dari matanya, "Sebentar lagi aku selesai." Ucapnya sambil melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya.

"Bambi.. ayo makan bambi.."

"Iya iya _hyung_. Setelah ini kita makan." Ucap Changmin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak jerapah yang berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas kebun binatang, mengangkat kameranya bersiap memotret lagi.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di kebun binatang, menjadi murid SMA yang baik yang mengerjakan tugas dari sang guru biologi untuk mengamati kehidupan binatang serta memotretnya. Sambil mengajak Yunho yang sangat menyukai kebun binatang, ia datang kesini di hari minggu yang sangat panas.

"Kemarilah bambi.. ini makan wortelnya.."

"Iya _hyung._ Setelah ini kita makan wortel.. eh?" Changmin terdiam sejenak kemudian berbalik mendapati tubuh Yunho yang sedang membelakanginya, menempel di pagar tempat rusa sambil memasukan tanganya ke dalam sana untuk menyodorkan wortel.

Eoh? Jadi sedari tadi Yunho berbicara dengan rusa-rusa itu dan Changmin berbicara sendiri? "Aish _jinjja._ " gumam Changmin pelan sambil merapihkan kamera slrnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Ayo pulang. Aku sudah selesai." Ajak Changmin menghentikan Yunho yang tengah memberi makan rusa-rusa manis itu.

Yunho memajukan bibirnya, "Tapi, bambi itu belum makan wortel dari _hyung_."

Changmin menatap wortel di tangan Yunho yang masih utuh, merebutnya dari tangan Yunho kemudian melemparkannya ke dalam pagar, "Gampang, kan? Nanti juga dimakan."

Yunho menatap Changmin kaget, "Tapi.. tapi.. itu.."

"Aku sudah lapar, _hyung_. Ayo kita cari makan." Ucap Changmin sambil memasang mata bambi andalannya.

Yunho mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian memalingkan wajah, ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergerak kencang di dadanya.

"Uhm.. ayo.."

Changmin tersenyum senang. Bingo. Yunho selalu kalah telak jika sudah berurusan dengan mata bambi milik Changmin, baginya Changmin lebih manis dibanding rusa-rusa yang sangat ia sukai di kebun binatang manapun itu.

"Ayo, _hyung_." Seru Changmin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yunho, membelah keramain kebun binatang di akhir pekan ini.

Yunho menatap punggung Changmin kaget, ia pun bergegas mengejar Changmin, takut jika ia kehilangan Changmin di tengah keramaian ini.. " _Bye.. bye_ bambi.. nanti aku kesini lagi." Ucapnya kepada rusa-rusa itu sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia berlari mengejar Changmin sampai-sampai ia menubruk punggung anak laki-laki itu dengan rusuh.

" _Hyung_!" Seru Changmin yang merasakan hentakan keras di punggungnya.

Yunho menunduk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf yang tak jelas. Changmin pun kembali berjalan dengan Yunho yang mengikutinya di samping. Changmin menatap risih dengan Yunho yang berjalan sambil saling menempelkan pundak keduanya.

" _Hyung_.. jalannya jauhan dikit napa." Pinta Changmin yang mulai tak nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang disana.

"Uhmm... _Eomma_ bilang, kalau kebun binatang sudah ramai _hyung_ dan Changmin harus terus nempel kaya gini." Jawab Yunho tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Changmin dan tatapan orang-orang.

"Tapi, _hyung_..."

"Min.. _Eomma_ bilang—"

" _Hyung_.. aku bosen dengerin omongan bibi Jung!"

Yunho terhenti sambil menekuk wajahnya, ia berjalan satu langkah kesamping menjauhi Changmin kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan sang adik yang tengah tersenyum geli. Pundung mode on.

Changmin berjalan mengejar Yunho sambil menyenggol lengannya. " _Hyung_.." panggil Changmin menghentikan langkah Yunho yang masih menekuk wajahnya.

"Maksud Bibi Jung bukan menempel begitu, _hyung_..." Changmin menggenggam tangan Yunho, "Tapi menempel begini." Ucap Changmin sambil saling menyematkan jari-jari mereka.

Yunho terpana merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Changmin, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya kembali bergerak lebih cepat.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Changmin tersenyum simpul sambil menarik tangan Yunho.

Yunho tertahan di tempatnya membuat Changmin tertarik kembali kebelakang, menatap Yunho bingung, jangan-jangan masih pundung.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya sambil menyingkirkan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul sejenak, "Tadi Min bilang lapar. Kita makan dulu, Min."

Tiba-tiba Changmin teringat dengan rasa lapar yang menyerang perutnya, kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan rasa laparnya sendiri? Sepertinya ia memang sudah terlahir sebagai anak yang pelupa.

Changmin tersenyum malu, "Iya.. ayo kita makan." Kemudian mereka berdua mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka sambil berjalan menghadang keramaian.

" _Kajja."_

Mereka berjalan dalam senyum, bersyukur karena mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Karena ketika mereka bersama, mereka saling melengkapi. Changmin membantu Yunho, anak laki-laki 18 tahun yang menderita autis agar tetap terlihat normal di mata orang-orang, dan Yunho membantu mengingatkan Changmin ketika ia mulai melupakan sesuatu.

Ya, Changmin adalah anak yang pelupa. Bahkan ia lupa kapan pertama kali ia jatuh cinta dengan alien ini.

-END-

Halooo ada yang kangeeeen? /datang tanpa merasa bersalah/

Iya iya iyaa aku salah banget hahaha

Yaah dengan berat hati aku stop dulu ff We Got Married :'((

Banyak yang terjadi beberapa bulan kebelakang ini, jadi yah melihat kondisi aku sekarang emang belum bisa lanjut ff tersebut.

Ff singkat ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian yang udah aku php-in lewat ff sebelumnya haha :'((

Eh btw, pennameku udah ganti lagi ya? Maaf ya, aku emang hobi ganti2 nama XD

Fyi, sebelumnya ff ini adalah sebuah cerpen(dengan karakter yang berbeda) yang bakal aku post di tempat lain dengan judul yang sama, jadi jangan berasumsi kalo ff ini palgiat kalo kalian nemu cerita yang sama, ok? Ini real punya sayaaah

Fyi lagi, ff WGM pasti lanjut (semoga) karena aku udah bikin draft sequel WGM padahal ffnya belum beres XD

Ya syudaaah segini dulu ya, semoga kalian bisa memaafkan saya yang sibuk ini #hoek hahah paii paiii #tebar kiss Changmin


End file.
